Chatting with Guvava
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: An usual conversation between Basara and Guvava. You say if it is usual, good, whatever...


This is a Macross 7 fanfiction. No profit is made by author.

Macross 7 and all characters are Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.

When: after the opening concert in Macross 7 Dynamite. Chatting with Guvava - Kwwee?

- Rufhddgjj... only more five minutes - mumbled Mylene.

- Kweee!!!

Sighing, Guvava gave up. Last night's live was a total success. Unlike previous shows, Basara was up to it... in time!

And like everytime this happens - in the morning after - Guvava was having a very hard time to wake Mylene up. In fact, she would not wake up at all, no matter what Guvava did about it.

The sunlight seemed great! He could catch some before the morning ended. What a shame to waste such wonderful day at home...

At least it was something to forget how hungry he was...

- Kweee? Kwe-kweee!!!

Something catched his eyes. Was it Basara? How come he could have such energy?

- Kweee...

Guvava turned back to watch Mylene. Yes, Mylene could be bright like a sunshine, like she has a great deal of life pupping inside her. Only her mornings were a bit difficult to gear up.

- Kwee!

Where did Basara go? Oh... there! Hurry! Why did Mylene have to live in an apartment? Too dangerous to leap down to street!

Sure, Mylene wouldn't wake up until midday. It would be funnier to be with Basara, for sure! And Basara would probably find something tasty for him!

- Kweeee - ^v^ - kweee!

Thank God! Guvava almost missed Basara.

- Hi there, Guvava - Basara welcomed him as usual.

- Kweee kwee...

- Hm? Oh no breakfast, heh? - Basara grinned - That brat is sometimes very harsh. Sure I don't mind you to join me.

Mylene's breakfast were good, but very healthy sometimes as she cared him a lot. But sometimes, even a mascot needs a break you know? ^^

Oh, great! Cake! And it's his prefered flavor too! Guvava was in heaven. ;_;

- You like it, don't you? - Basara smiled.

- Kweekwee!!!

- Heh, serves you well - Basara's smiled broadened.

Guvava then realized Basara was doing something else after his breakfest.

- Kwee?

- Hm? Oh this? It's my pack. - Basara answered puting a pair of shirts inside the bag.

- KWEE!!!

- Yes, I'm leaving Guvava - Basara turned to him - What's the problem with that?

- KWEEE! KWEEKWEEE-EEEKWEEE KWEE KWEE...KWWWEEEE!!

- Hey, calm down! - Basara pleaded - That's nothing like... whatever you are thinking.

- Kweee ee?

- I just got bored - Basara pointed to the schedule - You know, Guvava? I don't want only to sing for some people... same people forever.

- Kwee?...

- There's a lot of people outside Seven City - Basara explained - Lot's of people I want to reach with my song. Not only people. Oh, man! Guvava you are not exactly a usual mascot for earthlings, you know! There's plenty of "beings" like you or diferent than you outside here.

- KWWEEE KWEE EE!?

- Hey hey, I said to calm down. What now?

- KWWEEE KWEE EE!?

- You know... I think you are talking that Mylene's line "AND OUR FANS?!?"

- KWEE!

- Geez, Guvava. What you are: some telephatic machine? Mylene's personal walking phone? Where's the dial?

- Kwee... -_-"

- Our fans don't need us, Guvava - Basara said turning to his guitar - I want to find somebody who needs my song.

- Kwee?...

- You know: it's good to sing, but it's better if it helps somebody - Basara explained - It's good to be a cook, but better if you can help starving people. Do you understand?

- Kwee...

- Yes, that's why I don't give a penny about being idolized.

- Kwee! Kweee kwee ee kwee eee!

- Hm? I don't understand Guvava - Basara scratched his head - In fact it's unbeliavable I could talk to you until now.

- Kwee! Kwee! Kwee!

- For the way you are saying "Kwee!" I guess you are telling me "Mylene!" that's right?

- KWEE!

- Ray and Vividas know I'm leaving. I send them a letter today. As for Mylene...

- KWEEE?!?

- Yep, today - Basara answered - It's nothing like I've planned at all, you see? And as for Mylene, this will explain everything.

He pointed a note left under his coffee mug.

Unfortunately, as a mascot Guvava was unable to handle the letter. Even if he could handle it he would not be able to read ;_;

- Kwee! Kweeeee!

- Nope... Out of luck in fact. After all, I went to see the brat, you know. That's not my fault if she wasn't awake for the goodbyes.

- Kwee!

- Besides that... you know that even if we "talked" would be something like Mylene yelling and me snoozing. No point to stress out everybody.

- Kweee...

- That care of Mylene - Basara asked Guvava before going down. Guvava leapted to the floor and catched his friend's back.

- Kwee...

- Don't look at me like that - Basara smiled turning to him - Well... see you, Guvava...

FINIS

Thank you for reading.

***** 

Author final comments: (or "you can pass this part")

_Why?_  
I like "strange" conversations. Guvava turned out to be a good partner for Basara.

_How?_  
They can understand each other? But who said they can? ^v^ Perhaps, all the time Basara was talking to himself. Didn't you ever never talk to your dog?

_Basara always calls Mylene "Gaki" and not "brat"!_  
I know, I KNOW! But the translation for "gaki" is brat, isn't it? So what the problem if I used the English form?   
If someday I write an fanfiction in Japanese, I'll use the proper names in Japanese, OK? Until then, when writing in English, I'll use the proper translations in English. It's nothing like I've translated Hikaru Ichijo's name, for God's sake!

_That's a pretty stupid fanfic!_  
I know, heh... That's why I wrote it.

See you, guys.  
^v^ KIKI

ps: I'd appreciate if you guys/girls pointed out my bad grammar.   
Only don't try to say I wrote this/that character name wrong. I watched the show too long ago in Japanese with no legends, OK?  
Thank you very much, again.


End file.
